battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Runner
The Runner is a mission that is featured in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 1. In this mission, the player assumes the role of Frederick Bishop, a message runner in the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps during the British Army's landing at . Synopsis Cape Helles Frederick Bishop, an ANZAC soldier, encounters Jack Foster, a young Australian who lied about his age to get past conscription. Bishop complains to Whitehall, the British commander, but Whitehall denies it, saying that Foster wanted to see Bishop personally, and lied about his age just to get past conscription. Bishop asks Foster if Foster knows , and Foster affirms and follows Bishop. Bishop finds that the first wave of soldiers failed. After tracking down the location of enemy lines, Bishop tells Foster to use Morse code to direct the dreadnoughts behind to open fire. After opening fire, Bishop and Foster start to get out. After Bishop sees Foster failing to level a gun properly, he tells Foster to stay and only move if Bishop fires a flare. Foster agrees, and Bishop joins the landing force to storm the beach. On the beach, Bishop and soldiers start to secure the enemy trenches on the way to the top of Cape Helles' overlook, where an enemy base is established there, killing all Ottoman soldiers on the way. Bishop captures the overlook, firing the flare, only to discover that Foster had been following him from behind. Bishop rants on Foster's recklessness, and says that Foster only wants a statue on a town square. However, Bishop calms down, and teaches Foster the proper way of holding a rifle. The Runner The next day, Whitehall orders Foster to be a message runner, relaying messages from allied frontlines to base. Bishop volunteers instead, saying that Foster will be killed because he'll stumble in a firefight. Whitehall finally says that Bishop will be running, and Foster will stay. Bishop finds his way to the frontline, avoiding or killing Ottomans along the way. He finds the frontline failing, and reports back to Whitehall after defending the base from Ottoman soldiers. After Foster kills an Ottoman soldier behind Bishop, Whitehall tells Bishop to inform rear command that the forces will be moving up. Bishop heads behind the base, only to find the rear command deserted, leaving a note saying that the allied position is lost, and a retreat order is issued, with an artillery strike to cover the village and a fort. Bishop suddenly remembers Foster and heads to the frontline, only to find the area being hit by an artillery strike, and after arriving at the frontline, Bishop helps them by killing all Ottoman soldiers on the way to the frontline. Bishop tells Whitehall to retreat, but Whitehall says that men were sent to secure a fort, which consisted of volunteers, which were all children. Bishop then plans to get to the fort and bring them back, and Whitehall tells him to go and he will pretend that he didn't see Bishop at all. Be Safe Bishop reaches the hill to Fort Nöbet, avoiding or killing all Ottoman soldiers on the way. Upon opening the gate, he finds Foster and hundreds of wounded soldiers. Bishop tells them to leave, but Foster says that enemies are coming and cannot be outran. Bishop then tells Foster to escape while he covers the retreat, by capturing the fort itself, however, Foster denies the order to fire a flare after retreating while Bishop captures the fort. Foster commented that Bishop denied orders to get to the fort, after the latter commented about Foster's denial. Bishop then folds the side of Foster's hat, saying that he is now a proper Australian. Foster then orders the soldiers to retreat. Bishop proceeds to reach the top of Fort Nöbet, avoiding or killing Ottomans. Regardless of method, Bishop encounters multiple Ottomans, including a flame trooper, while proceeding to the courtyard. Bishop proceeds to eliminate all Ottomans guarding the courtyard to capture the fort. After capturing the fort, an Ottoman soldier shoots Bishop from behind, while Bishop kills the soldier in retaliation. Succumbing to his wounds, knowing he will never return, Bishop looks out into the distance as Foster fires a flare from the ship, showing that Foster and the wounded made it. Relieved that Foster is safe, Bishop calls Foster a "good kid". Bishop watches the dreadnoughts open fire on the area as part of the retreat order, presumably killing him. It is revealed that the battle continued for 7 months, but resulted in a hard-won victory for the Ottomans. A hundred thousand Ottoman soldiers gave up their lives to defend their homeland, and leaders who fought, like , would found the . Video Walkthrough ᴴᴰ Battlefield 1 PC - "The Runner" 【4K 60FPS】 【NO HUD】【MAX SETTINGS】 Gallery General The Runner Description.jpg|Official chapter description Cape Helles David-olofsson-davidolofsson-16.jpg Joy-lea-ss-12.jpg| Joy-lea-ss-10.jpg| Joy-lea-ss-04.jpg| Joy-lea-ss-03.jpg| The Runner Joy-lea-ss-08.jpg| Joy-lea-ss-09.jpg| Be Safe Joy-lea-ss-07.jpg| Joy-lea-ss-06.jpg| Codex Entries Achievements and Trophies Trivia *In chronological order, The Runner is the first chapter in the game's campaign. *Despite the story taking place in 1915, weapons that didn't exist yet such as the MP 18 can still be found and used. *The closing remarks after the final mission is inaccurate; the ANZACs battled only for 7 months, not 9 months. *Many ANZAC soldiers are seen wearing Brodie helmets which is anachronistic; it would only be a year when they were first issued in 1916. The headgear that would be appropriate for ANZACs in 1915 is a Slouch hat. Though this is somewhat rectified in Turning Tides as the British get a more appropriate pith helmet. *It is implied that Bishop had a greater presence throughout the Gallipoli campaign. Possibly partaking in the battles of Cape Helles and Achi Baba (which are both included with Battlefield 1: Turning Tides DLC). This is indicated when playing "Gallipoli" in the Operations gamemode -- during the initial loading screens for the ANZAC side -- his monologue can be heard toward the end of the intro for both maps, giving unique remarks about the situation of the battle. *In Cape Helles, the ship that Jack arrives on has a series of hung on it. Translated by letter, they spell out "WE LOVE DICE LOS ANGELES".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k347DQRHfiU *When capturing flags, the flag used is the , reflecting Bishop's nationality.https://youtu.be/IDr9O3THrjU?t=1m31s *There's a glitch when capturing the flag in the Ottoman fort. Standing directly under the flag will make it "contented" and with the Italian flag texture. References Category:Levels of Battlefield 1